Err Valentine?
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram's valentine... err shinmakoku tradition's day! XD Yuuram


**_Err… Valentine?_**

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri looked at the door being slammed by his fiancée. Gunther who was teaching Yuuri looked at Wolfram, shocked by his attitude.

"Yuuri" Wolfram walked toward him and grabbed his arm. Yuuri was shocked when he was being forced to stand up but he didn't struggles to release his fiancée's grip anyway. He looked at Wolfram terrified by his glared.

"W-what is it Wolfram?" Wolfram is smirking at him, grabbing his collar shirt, nearing his face to Yuuri. Yuuri could feel his face heated up, sweats running on the back of his head.

"Wolfram! What did you do to Heika(Your Majesty)?" Gunther shouted, half afraid that he'll see something that he shouldn't see.

"Yuuri, will you love me if I turned into a girl?" Wolfam asked him.

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at him weird, and then suddenly he moved back away from Wolfram immediately. Wolfram was surprised by Yuuri's action released his collar shirt.

"Wolfram? What the hell is wrong with you? Did something happen?" Yuuri shouted.

"Nothing, I'm just curious, that's all" Wolfram said, crossing his arms.

"Did Annisinna tell you something about it?" Yuuri asked carefully, afraid if his fiancée might explode to him and leave him dumbfound.

"What? Of course not, what make you think about that?" Wolfram asked in surprised.

"Well, with Annisinna's experiment it's not weird to hear someone turns into a girl" Yuuri said, stress mark on his face. Wolfram tried hard not to laugh and pretended to be annoyed by Yuuri's answers. Gunther who heard their conversation tried so hard not to laughed, he imagine Wolfram wearing a girl's cloths.

"Hmm… maybe it's not bad at all for turning into a girl" Wolfram said, thinking. Yuuri quickly grabbed his shoulder, Wolfram stared at him surprised.

"No, Wolfram, don't even think about it! Never!" Yuuri said. Yuuri can't imagine Wolfram having a curly hair like Cellie-sama and wearing a gown, also smiling at him seductively. It's enough to make him freaked out in minute and then going crazy with the image haunts him down.

"Uh.. Okay, never…" Wolfram said, but then he remembers what he asked him earlier. "Hey! You haven't answered my question!" Wolfram said.

"Uh.. Why did you want me to answer for?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram sighed.

"Answer me, wimp" he said, glaring dangerously at him while his hand pulling his collar again.

"Wolfram, stop it! Let go of me!" Yuuri said. "And don't call me a wimp!" he added as if he was forgotten to say it in a first place. Wolfram smirked, he let go off Yuuri's shirt.

"I will not stop calling you that if you don't answer me" he said.

"Why you little brat…" suddenly Yuuri clamped his mouth with his hand. Wolfram froze as he heard that. The next thing happen is that Yuuri dodged the giant fireball that Wolfram was sending him. Yuuri shrieked at that, if he didn't dodged in time he would have been burned alive by his fiancée. Seeing Wolfram all red face because of mad, he was stunned.

"W.. Wolfram…" he called him. "Yuuri, YOU IDIOOOT!!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his lungs. Wolfram looked back at Yuuri as he pulled the door opened.

"Fine, no chocolate for you this year!" he said dangerously and slammed the door shut, leaving Yuuri dumbfound. Yuuri looked at Gunther who had been seeing the while scene, he realize that Gunther was also shocked when Wolfram threw him a fireball.

"Ah… I'm going…" Yuuri said as he pointed to the door. Gunther nodded in respond. Yuuri quickly run toward the door and search for Wolfram.

* * *

"Yuuri, he is such a wimp! He knows I dislike to be called by that! Brat… what the hell?! I'm 80 damn it! Even when I'm still 30 I hate being called brat! Geezzz…" Wolfram mumbled as he walked through the corridor. (A/N: Yup! Wolfram in his 30th must be around 10 years old or so! –giggles-). Not far away from him, Conrad walked toward his direction, he noticed the behavior his little brother was having, he smiled. Something must be going wrong with Yuuri and him, walked faster and greet his little brother although he knew that he will receive a glares and sending him a bad words, but he knows that Wolfram was never mean it. 

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" he called him. Wolfram looked up and saw his little-big brother standing before him. He sighed.

"Nothing" he said as he walked pass him.

"Did something wrong with Heika?". Wolfram's face heated up.

"It's none of your damn business, Human!" Wolfram shouted, walking faster to avoid his younger big brother. Conrad smiled, so he was right. It's all about Yuuri.

"Wolfram!" Conrad heard Yuuri shouted. He looked behind and saw his God-son was running from some room. He must be getting out from Gunther's lesson pretty early because of Wolfram. He shook his head; his little brother is so stubborn. Can't he let Yuuri a bit relax?. He stepped forward and greets the Maou (Demon King).

"Heika, ohayo(Good Morning)" Conrad said. Yuuri stopped running in front of him, sighing heavily.

"Conrad did you see Wolfram?" he asked. Conrad smiled. He didn't even bother to correct him right now; usually Yuuri would say '_It's Yuuri, Conrad, not Heika_'.

"I saw him walking down madly. What happen?" Conrad asked. Yuuri groaned.

"Uuh… Something happen…" he said. "Tell me, what day is it today? I heard Wolfram was saying something about chocolate before he left and its not even Valentine day in Earth. Well, I also doubt that he knew about Valentine here, in Shinmakoku" Yuuri said. He was relived he didn't have to explained what's the meaning of Valentine to Conrad, because he had been in Earth for some time and he knew some of the traditions already. Conrad chuckled; he put his hand in his waist. He knows that Yuuri was going to asked about it today, he was ready to explain the whole thing to Yuuri.

"Well, actually its not today, its tomorrow. Today is the day everyone prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow everyone is going to give chocolate to someone that is important for them, so it's not very different from your world, Yuuri. But for not breaking their heart for rejecting the chocolate they offer, today is the day everyone giving a question about their relationship with that person. If the answer is what they are expecting, then they will give you a chocolate tomorrow, it was like a surprised for the person" Conrad explained to Yuuri.

"Souka.. that's why Wolfram asked me that…" Yuuri said. The question was still ringing in his ears. He sighed. What should he do now? Wolfram was asking that as his fiancée, he would be happy if he was going to marry a girl, having a beautiful blonde hair girl to be his fiancée, but it will be weird for having Wolfram turned into a girl forever. He didn't want him to change, he like him as he was now. _Wait, I think I know what I should tell him_, Yuuri thought. He smiled to himself.

"Thank you Conrad for explaining it for me. I'm going to search for Wolfram now" Yuuri said, a bit happy that he knew the tradition. Conrad nodded.

"Oh and one last thing, did you know that I'm getting tired for repeating this? Call me Yuuri, Conrad, not Heika!" Yuuri said as he started to go away from his Godfather. Conrad laughed.

"Yes, Yuuri. Wait, Yuuri" Conrad stopped him. Yuuri looked at him, waiting for another words coming from his mouth.

"Did you love me as your Godfather? Did you even regretting about me named you 'Yuuri'?" Conrad asked him. Hearing what he said, Yuuri smiled. He knew he was going to receive a chocolate from Conrad. He thought he was going to receive a chocolate from his fiancée only, but he didn't want to hurt his Godfather's feeling. All he could do was saying yes to him.

"You know the answer Conrad. You are my nazukeoya (a person that give you name)" Yuuri said, smiling up to him. Conrad smiled back at Yuuri and Yuuri turned around to search for Wolfram. He was hoping the Wolfram wouldn't be jealous with his own brother.

* * *

Wolfram sighed as he leaned on the big tree behind him. He was resting under the tree to clear his mind. He sighed heavily. Why does his little-big brother care about Yuuri so much than to him, his own little bother. Yuuri is wimp, he doesn't even answer him. How would he know if he should make a chocolate or not for tomorrow?. He doesn't even know if Yuuri loves him or not. If Yuuri answer that he will love Wolfram when he turned into a girl then that's mean its over. Yuuri doesn't love him because he was a guy. Just when he finishes thinking about Yuuri's answer, he heard Yuuri calling him from behind. He stood up to leave but Yuuri caught his wrist. Wolfram looked at him surprised. 

"Wait, Wolfram" Yuuri said. Wolfram snatched his hand away from Yuuri's grip forcefully.

"Shut up-jyari! I will not talk to a person who called his own fiancée a BRAT-jyari! You didn't even answer my question-jyari!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri sweated dropped as he heard Wolfram's end of sentences. He had turned into his childish side when he was using '-jyari' in the end of his sentences, he used it to show how mad he was at that time.

"Look, Wolfram. I'm sorry I didn't know about the whole tradition and for not answering your question. But I think I already know the answer for you question" Yuuri said, trying to make Wolfram stay calm. Wolfram blinked.

"I… I don't need to know-jyari" he said as he started to walk away from Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Wolfram mad.

"Look, how was I supposed to know about this whole tradition when everyone didn't even tell me what is it?! Even Günter didn't say anything about tomorrow! You don't have to be mad at me like that! Beside the tradition is almost the same with earth tradition that is still a month later! If you have told me about this tradition it's another story, Wolfram! You can mad at me if you want to!" Yuuri said. Wolfram glared at him.

"I'm not mad about that, Yuuri! You know how much I dislike when someone called me a brat! That's a swear word for me! And you, as my fiancée, have to know about it! Yet you say it so easily. Beside as the Maou, shouldn't you know about all of Shinmakoku traditions? What a pathetic Maou!" Wolfram said. With that, Yuuri clenched his fist.

"Okay, fine. I'm a pathetic Maou that I even thinking about an answer for your stupid question, Wolfram" Yuuri said and walked away from him. Wolfram looked at him, a bit regret that he'd pick a fight with Yuuri. Wolfram run toward Yuuri and blocked his way. Both of them were glaring at each other.

"If you don't answer my question, you're more pathetic then" Wolfram said. Yuuri sighed.

"I'm not in mood for answering your question now" Yuuri said and walked to the left side, but Wolfram caught his wrist, now its Yuuri's turned to pulled his own hand from Wolfram's gripped. But when he looked behind, he saw Wolfram's eyes watered, he stopped, and staring at him for a while then sighed in defeated.

"If you're going to cry, you shouldn't be the one who picked a fight" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked away, he looked somewhat troubled.

"Who said I'm going to cry" he said as he bit his lips. Yuuri lifted his hand and brushed his tears off from his eyes.

"And what is this warm liquid that I just brushed off your eye?" he asked. Wolfram looked at him mad.

"Okay, I won't start" Yuuri said. "You can ask me again" Yuuri added. Wolfram took a deep breath, a bit afraid that Yuuri was going to love him as a girl, but he has to ask.

"Will you love me if I turned into a girl?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri smiled at him.

"No, I love you as you are right now" Yuuri said, almost whispering at him. Wolfram eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Yuuri nodded. "Is that enough?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded slowly; still a bit disbelieve what he just heard.

"Well, I'm going" Yuuri said. Wolfram stared at his back. He could almost see the Maou's side on his fiancée.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to make a good and sweet chocolate for me" Yuuri added, smiling. Wolfram blinked, he smiled.

* * *

"Yuuri!!!" Wolfram shouted, again at Gunter's lesson. Günter looked at Wolfram annoyed, Yuuri already receive a chocolate from his Godfather this morning and also from Günter (he was a bit trouble when he was going to answer Günter's question, afraid that his tutor might cry if he answer in the wrong way). Now its Wolfram's turned to give him a chocolate. 

"Umm Wolfram… I don't think you have to disturbed Heika when he was studying" Günter said, but Wolfram ignore him.

"Yuuri, come here" he said and dragged Yuuri out of the room. Yuuri apologize at Günter and let his fiancée dragged him away.

"Now what is it?" Yuuri said as Wolfram stopped in the corner of the hallway. Wolfram shoved him a small box that Yuuri was sure it was chocolate. He grinned.

"For me?" Yuuri said, lifting the chocolate in front of Wolfram's face. Wolfram nodded.

"Yes, you should eat it now so that I know that you are receiving the love that I put in it!" Wolfram said cheerfully. Yuuri started to unwrapped the box and open it. He sweated dropped as he saw the chocolate. Its not a good heart shaped that Wolfram made which make him a little bit afraid about the taste also.

"Uuh.. you're the one who made this?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course, who else? Come one, eat it! Don't looked at its bad shape, I'm sure it will tasted fine" Wolfram said. There was a stress mark on Yuuri's face but he slowly bought the chocolate onto his mouth. Wolfram stared at him. Before the chocolate come inside his mouth, Yuuri stopped.

"Stop staring at me like that" Yuuri said, half laughing. "If you also want this chocolate I can divided it into half" Yuuri said. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, it's for you, you eat first" Wolfram said. Inside his mind, Yuuri sighed. He took a deep breath to the chocolate, whatever the taste is, he prayed to Shinou for not to take his life just yet. He took a little bite of the chocolate then savoring it with his saliva. Yuuri blinked. Its taste fine, not too sweet and not too bitter. It's fine. Yuuri smiled.

"Its fine" Yuuri said. Wolfram grinned.

"I told you so" he said. Yuuri then divide the chocolate into two and gave the half of it to Wolfram. Wolfram ate it immediately.

"It's not so sweet" he said, licking his fingers. "For me its fine, I don't really like it if it's too sweet" Yuuri said, smiling at him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, he smirked. Something bothered him since yesterday, and he know he have to make the tradition unforgettable. He licked his lips, Yuuri stared at him questioning.

"There is a chocolate on your lips" Wolfram said as he leaned forward. Yuuri felt Wolfram licked his lips. His eyes widened, he froze as he felt Wolfram's lips fully against him. Wolfram broke the kiss and smirked at him. Yuuri stared at him shocked, but he was back to his sense. He backed away and pointed his forefinger to Wolfram with his mouth opened but no words come out.

Yuuri: "&#$4$#!!(#$!!!!!!&&!#!!!!!!!" Wolfram wants to laugh on the looked of Yuuri's face.

"Well, I'm going now, Yuuri!" Wolfram said and turned to left. Yuuri stared at his back as Wolfram run away after stole his first kiss.

"My first kiss…. With a guy??!" Yuuri shouted, but then he remembered how soft Wolfram lips against him. He blushed at the thought, then shook his head.

"Should I say this is the worst or the wonderful Valentine day?" he asked to himself. He then smiled.

"Maybe not worst…" he said sighing.

_**END!!!**_

Okay, my second yaoi fic, at first I'm thinking about making Gravitation valentines day, but then I imagine shuichi was making yuki a chocolate while he himself can't even held the knife, trying to cut his own fingers LOL its funny, but I can't make it a good plot, so when the image of Wolfram licked Yuuri's lips flashed in my mind, I grinned, I think I got an idea of making it Yuuram story. –giggles- so the fic is made! I think its not so good about how I ended this story.. so what did you guys think? Review me nee! –grinned-

Ps: sorry for my bad grammar, I wanna see how much I improved… -smile-


End file.
